


Actually, The Cold DOES Bother Me

by YourLocalPriestess



Series: Mass Effect Christmas [2]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Happy, Just a drabble, MassEffectHolidaySpecial2016, anyway, but still, fluff with just a touch of angst, garrus and shep aren't t e c h n i c a l l y together, it is ME1, it would be happy, sometime during ME1, well a bit longer than a drabble but whatever, what would christmas be without angst!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 13:04:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8980921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourLocalPriestess/pseuds/YourLocalPriestess
Summary: Snow and the Mako work together about as well as you might expect.For Day 23 of the Christmas Prompts: Snow!





	

The Mako’s tires spun around and around in the slush. Shepard pulled the lever for the thrusters and still they spun, now just with more slush made by thrusters. She cursed under her breath and smacked the wheel. Her grumbling continued as she hopped out to assess the situation. Kaidan, Ashley, and Garrus followed.

“What’s going on, skipper?”

Shepard huffed out through her nose and made a face. “Snow.”

A beat of silence before Ashley let out a giggle. Shepard rounded on her, still making the face, and the soldier straightened.

"Something funny, chief?”

“No, ma’am.” Ashley pursed her lips together to keep her smile from creeping through. “Just, it’s been here the whole time, so, it’s not exactly a surprise.”

Shepard fixed a too sweet smile on the woman. “Point taken. Since you seem to be so very informed of the situation, you can getting started on shoveling or heating or whatever it takes to get the Mako out.”

Ashley threw her head back and groaned. “Come _on_ , Commander. That tire’s like half a foot deep in the slush!”

As if on cue, snow started to fall in huge chunks. Shepard made a face as one hit her nose and leveled a glare at the soldier. “Then I suggest you get started.”

Kaidan rolled his eyes at the both of them and sighed. “I’ll help you, Ash.”

Shepard and Ashley continued to eye each other down until Kaidan and Ashley got to work. Shepard shook her head to rid herself of the offending flakes and turned on her scanner. Nearest deposit was about two miles out. No way was she trekking that in snow. She crossed her arms and looked out over the snowy, mountainous horizon. There was a very squishy thunk from behind her and she heard Ashley let out a slew of curses. It almost made her smile, until another snowflake hit her cheek. She scraped it off with her glove and glared at the now-water in her hand.

“You know, a full helmet would prevent the snow from touching your face.”

She quirked an eyebrow at Garrus, who had sidled up next to her without her hearing. Damn snow. “You want to join your squad mates, officer?”

Garrus raised his hands and flicked his mandibles in a smirk. “Message received.” They both stood in silence for a moment, broken only by the occasional sound of Ashley’s grunts and Kaidan’s encouragements.

“Can I ask you something?”

She sighed. “Sure.”

“I’ve never seen a human so openly hate snow. I thought it was something humans, umm, cherished? Particularly at this time of year. But you, very clearly, do not.”

She glanced up at him. He was staring at her in that unflinching turian – Garrus – way. She swallowed and rolled her shoulders. “Uhh, you familiar with my file?” She saw him tense and couldn’t help but roll her eyes. “You can be honest. It’s not like you didn’t have access when you were in C-Sec.”

“Yes, I’m familiar with it.”

“Then you know about Earth. About my history there.” She looked at him and gave him a half smile that didn’t reach her eyes. “I’ve had my share of cold Christmases. Never saw snow cause anything more than trouble.” A clang and a shout from Kaidan about being careful in the background made Shepard grin. “Point and case.”

He nodded. “I see.”

Shepard eyed him up and down. She’d spent a lot of time trying to pick up everyone in her crew’s cues. She found turians were especially difficult. Too few muscles in their face to reveal their feelings. They had dual toned speech, which she was getting better at reading, but that would still take much more time. Even with all that, she could read the tension in him. Sure, he spoke with confidence and ease, but his arms were rigid at his side and he was shifting his stance every few minutes and kept running his fingers over his rifle in circular motions. She narrowed her eyes and looked at him head on again.

“What’s your excuse?”

Garrus huffed. “Biological. Palavan has high temperatures year round and high radiation levels. Turians aren’t evolutionally designed for cold.”

“Ah.”

“Plus, I just don’t like it.”

Shepard let out a startled laugh and clapped his arm. “I like you more and more every day, Garrus. Chief!” she shouted over her shoulder without truly looking at her other squad mates. “How it going back there?”

“Just fine, skipper.”

Ashley’s voice was much closer than it was supposed to be. Shepard’s eyes widened. She began to turn toward the sound and was greeted with a snowball to the face.

“Merry Christmas!” Ashley cackled, doubled over under the weight of her amusement, and Shepard’s mouth hung slack as she took in the woman she had previously presumed a friend. Kaidan stood a little to her left and wasn’t even trying to hide his grin.

“Garrus,” Shepard drawled out while wiping the melting snow off her face. She kept her eyes fixed on other two. The calm in her voice had the chilling effect she wanted, making them both clear the smug looks off their faces and start to try and back away. “What do you say we use our common enemy for a good old fashioned assault?” She grinned at Kaidan and Ashley. “Of the snowball variety?”

“Can’t go against a commanding offer’s orders.” His mandibles flicked out in a grin, which she easily returned.

She scooped up a quick ball and narrowed in on Ashley. “You may yet be gunnery chief, Garrus,” she called over her shoulder as the first of many retaliations flew into the air.

**Author's Note:**

> Go drink some eggnog! Be merry! And thank you for reading! *hugs*


End file.
